masseffectfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Blog utilisateur:YLOS 801/10 ANS de MASS EFFECT: L'ASCENSION DU CMDT SHEPARD, SA DESTINÉE.
Ébauche : article en cours de rédaction É T E R N E L I N F I N I I M M O R T E L Modifier Trois mots pour qualifier les dimensions de ce jeu de rôle que nous connaissons par cœur. 10 ans de Mass Effect : l’Ascension du cmdt Shepard, sa Destinée. *Cet article est destiné à tout individu curieux d'explorer à nouveau Mass Effect sous de nouvelles perspectives et de nouvelles dimensions. *J’aborde cette œuvre intellectuelle essentiellement sous des angles de vue philosophiques élémtentaires, possibles miroirs d'une réalité et son script conciliation. *Le choix de la Fin Synthèse a-t-il été conçu comme la fin idéale  ? *J’évoque dans cet articles des pistes en faisant des rapprochements, je pose des questions et tente d’y répondre sans jamais prétentdre dire ou détenir la vérité. *'Afin d’étayer mes propos, j’indique quelques lectures qui remettent en perspective la saga Shepard dans un contexte de recherches scientifiques remontant il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années conférant ainsi la "réalité du fond" '''de cette œuvre magistrale '''et la "fiction de sa forme". '''Ces ouvrages sont mentionnés dans Références-Livres avec la 4ième page de couverture. ''En cas de doute, référez-vous aux articles de Mass Effect Wiki ou aux Dialogues Clés, que je suis en train de retranscrire provenant des textes originels des vidéos que nous trouvons sur Extranet. '' ''Dans ce blog "personnel", j'aborde et partage des sujets de manière non exhaustive : son contenu reflète uniquement ma compréhension. Cette dernière n'est aucunement validée par une majorité d'amateurs de l'univers Mass Effect pour pouvoir faire consensus, donc ce contenu ne peut faire office de référence. La seule ambition de ce blogue est d'inviter à la réflexion. Les références sont dans les pages officielles du Wiki Mass Effect, dans les 3 opus et leurs codex ainsi que dans la littérature dérivée''.'' Citation de Léonard de Vinci : Le plus noble des plaisirs est la compréhension. Introduction Dans le système Hélios de la galaxie, la Voie Lactée, en 1995 sur Terre, de brillants médecins canadiens participent à la création de l'entreprise BioWare à Edmonton. Pionniers dans la transposition des domaines de l’appréhension et la compréhension de l’Être Humain dans les jeux de rôles vidéos, ils redéfinissent les bases de l'interactivité. Ils se sont fait remarquer très tôt par leur originalité, créativité, talent et détermination. De nouvelles technologies prodigieuses leur permettent en 2007 de créer le premier épisode d’une trilogie magistrale (ovni pour les terriens) qui ont mis l’espace lointain à 1 Klick de l’espèce humaine. À la base de cette technologie, l’immersion maximale des joueurs, une force capable de modifier le continuum espace-temps et de nous téléporter dans un univers virtuel à la frontière de la réalité. Une force qui a changé à jamais le destin de l’humanité - qui a généré une émulation et une inspiration sans précédant - qui a fédéré des amateurs autour de communautés toujours en effervescence 10 ans après. Une force que le reste de la Galaxie appelle MASS EFFECT à l’origine du plus grand chef œuvre d’anticipation intellectuel-vidéo-ludique-éducatif-interactif que le monde du jeu vidéo terrien n’ait jamais expérimenté, récompensé par plus de 300 distinctions et reconnu à l’unanimité, dans le système Hélios. Critique de la Trilogie Mass Effect Shepard Sous-jacent au très célèbre jeu d'action-RPG MASS EFFECT SHEPARD se cache le plus grand Chef d'Œuvre Intellectuel Vidéo Éducatif et Interactif à caractères Philosophique et Spirituel de l'industrie du jeu vidéo. L’intrigue mêle remarquablement les styles préapocalyptiques, science-fiction technologique, thriller, psychologique, aventure, science-fiction militaire, space-opéra et drame politique dans un univers abyssal. Mass Effect 1 *Lors de sa sortie en 2007, ce premier opus fut tout particulièrement le premier mondial en son genre : une réussite incontestable ! Il véhicule au premier abord l'effet de la découverte de nouvelles dimensions d'expériences vidéo-ludique-interactives, qui redéfiniront les bases du RPG space-opéra et qui ont hissé la saga tout entière au rang de référence mondiale. Les très hautes exigences qualitatives appliquées à sa création comme à sa réalisation renforcent son originalité, sa singularité et ont conféré à ce premier acte une authenticité incomparable, tant et si bien que son réalisme a estompé son caractère virtuel d’origine : " Egde of Reality ". *Incarnant le Commandant Shepard, véritable Apollon de la Voie Lactée, nous rentrons progressivement dans le jeu, faisons nos premières armes et découvrons une sensation d’infini lors des missions d'exploration de la galaxie, mettant à jour ses nombreux joyaux comme ses mystères les plus sombres, le Malin ayant déjà commencé à prendre pied dans cette galaxie qui semblait avoir trouvé son point d'équilibre, commençant à sortir d'une période de chaos. *Nous constatons et subissons la transposition des travers de l'humanité incarnés par l'inefficacité et le décalage des organisations hiérarchiques des autres espèces qui gouvernent la galaxie, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. L'effroyable et l'impensable surmontés sont décrits au travers de cinématiques dignes des meilleurs films de science-fiction et sont toujours impressionnantes. L'atmosphère de chaque scène est renforcée par une ambiance musicale propre et leurs actions sont décuplées par des compositions originales électro-symphoniques toutes aussi aériennes que mémorables. *La Voie Lactée est sauvée de l'invasion de la plus terrible des espèces : les Moissonneurs ( Nous sommes éternels… Devant nous, vous n’êtes rien… Nous sommes l’accomplissement, la fin de tout… Vous existez avec notre permission, et disparaitrez par notre volonté… Vous êtes incapables d’appréhender ne serait-ce que notre nature… Nous sommes absolus... ). Espèce heureusement prise à son propre piège, isolée au fin fond de l'Abîme, grâce au cycle vertueux de transmission de la connaissance d'une espèce à l'autre, au travers d'innombrables cycles. Le retour de cette effroyable menace n'est qu'une question de temps. Mass Effect 2 *Aussi mature et aguerri que notre héros, cet opus se démarque par son caractère résolument positif et optimiste, par son très grand dynamisme comme par sa nouvelle intrigue dont le suspense se poursuit jusqu'au dénouement final, point culminant la trame scénaristique de la saga. *Après la destruction surprise de notre vaisseau le Normandy SR-1 par un monstrueux vaisseau d'origine inconnue, le commandant Shepard est ressuscité et amélioré dans une version 2.0 par une organisation prohumaine clairevoyante. Après deux longues années de reconstruction, le commandant Shepard se trouve entouré d'une équipe multi espèces élargie d'experts et aux commandes d'une version modernisée de la meilleure frégate de la Voie Lactée, le Normandy SR-2. *Savoir-être et savoir-faire sont deux des multiples facettes des qualités à cultiver dans cet opus ; il est indispensable de développer d'excellentes relations avec notre équipage afin de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, ne serait-ce que pour envisager de revenir vivant de la Mission Suicide. Une terrible menace pesant sur l'Humanité, cette mission à très haut risque, dans un monde inconnu semble malgré tout "envisageable" grâce aux fabuleux moyens technologiques dont nous disposons et que nous pouvons acquérir auprès de nos coéquipiers devenus loyaux. *Les sensations d'inconnu, de suspens comme de crainte viscérale sont remarquablement communiquées par ce vaisseau mi-organique mi-mécanique ainsi que par ses occupants, les Récolteurs, et leurs projets en cours. Tous les moments d'action se déroulent sous très haute tension qui sont décuplés par des bandes-son originales tonitruantes, adhérant parfaitement au script rythmique que nous écrivons. Équipé d'un armement de pointe, les esquives-attaques de notre commando multiespèces contre les entités cybernétiques abord de la carcasse d'un Moissonneur sur un fond de musique électro-symphonique sont tout aussi démoniaques qu'inoubliables ; défoulement garanti. L'incroyable menace du premier opus est dépassée par l'atrocité des intentions et des actions commises contre l'humanité par cette espèce insectoïdes à l'esprit de ruche. Dans une dernière intrication d'actions, notre commando peut s'en sortir in extremis grâce à l'initiative de l'Intelligence Artificielle du Normandy. Les compositions musicales de ce deuxième opus comme celle de la fuite de la base des Récolteurs, toujours signées Jack Wall, marquent l'apogée de ce triptyque musical d'exception. *Une dernière mise en garde nous est transmise par la voix caverneuse de l'Augure ( Humain, vous n'avez rien changé ! Votre espèce à l’attention de ceux qui vous sont infiniment supérieurs, ceux que vous nommez Moissonneurs, sont votre salut par l’anéantissement ... (Récolteurs) vous avez échoué, nous trouverons une solution ... Abandon du contrôle…). Abasourdis par ces dernières paroles, la galaxie est temporairement épargnée, formidable opportunité pour se préparer au pire. Cet incontestable succès ne fait pas perdre la tête à notre héros qui reste lucide et fidèle à ses valeurs ayant réalisé les véritables intentions du son pourvoyeur en technologie de pointe, l'Homme Trouble, un mania humano-centré, aussi bon visionnaire qu'avide de domination galactique. Mass Effect 3 *En rupture totale au niveau de son atmosphère avec les précédents opus, le dernier acte de ce "space-opéra" grandiose est aussi excitant que sombre et tragique. La Voie Lactée semble ne plus pouvoir être sauvée éternellement des griffes du Malin. Ce dernier acte communique de puissantes émotions paradoxales comme des messages aux subtilités contraires, reflétant la superposition d'états opposés, caractéristique de la physique quantique définissant et régissant les lois du Cosmos. *La fin inéluctable de notre cycle se fait nettement ressentir par une sensation d'oppression croissante, accentuée par les dramatiques pertes de nos coéquipiers qui peuvent aisément nous émouvoir, par des effets de catharsis maîtrisés à la perfection. Les nouvelles compositions électro-symphoniques accentuent la dualité de ce dernier acte, mêlant et alternant des ambiances graves et soutenues à des atmosphères aériennes et mélancoliques. *( Vous résistez, mais vous échouerez. Le cycle doit continuer. Vous ne pouvez pas nous comprendre. Chaque civilisation organique doit être moissonnée pour amener l’ordre dans le chaos. C’est inévitable. Sans notre intervention, les organiques sont condamnés. Nous sommes vos sauveurs ). Littéralement accablé, affaibli et lasse de ne pouvoir empêcher la grande roue de l'Univers tourner, le doute nous gagne pour la première fois sur la nature de l'issue possible. *Devant une telle menace, des espèces conciliennes s'allient grâce au talent de diplomate cultivé par notre héros. Ce soubresaut galactique de dernière seconde illustre la situation totalement désespérée d'une menace changeant d'échelle : le futur s'assombrissant définitivement, basculant de l'inconnu vers l'inconnaissable. Le déchaînement du Malin au cours des dernières missions sonne le glas de ce dernier recours avec lequel tout espoir de survie s'évanouit. *Cette interprétation partielle du fonctionnement de l'Univers du point de vue des organiques est heureusement une vue tronquée d'une plus grande réalité qui se joue simultanément dans des dimensions supérieures et invisibles dépassant notre entendement. Des possibilités inconcevables et inimaginables apparaissent engendrées par la somme de nos crimes et de nos bonnes actions et des enseignements tirés de toutes nos expériences précédentes. La saga Shepard s’achève en une véritable apothéose *Ce parcours initiatique virtuel, triptyque de la grande école de la Vie, s’achève en une véritable apothéose spirituelle et philosophique (maturité et références culturelles indispensables pour en saisir significations et subtilités les plus profondes) dans laquelle nous réalisons la véritable nature de l’Humanité ; la possibilité de devenir les acteurs de la plus grande R-Évolution de tous les temps : notre héros joignant son âme (son propre code du bioware amélioré de ses expériences) à celle de l’Univers (le code de la Matrice Originelle) qui est également prêt à évoluer, illustrant remarquablement l’impermanence du monde matériel, l’évolution inexorable du Vivant par l’Apprentissage, l’immortalité du monde des idées et de l’esprit aussi bien que l’Unicité de la Vie, macrocosmique comme microcosmique. *Fort des épreuves traversées, lors de la mise en abime finale de l’Essence du triptyque Shepard, notre héros éveillé peut alors effectuer la dernière partie de son ascension et ainsi participer au Consensus Ultime, notre degré d’éveil reflétant la qualité de son choix qui, dans le meilleur des cas, abouti à déployer une nouvelle version améliorée du bioware originel, véritable logiciel du vivant, upgradé de la synthèse des connaissances de 2 mondes qui s’affrontaient sans jamais parvenir à se comprendre. Tel un feu d’artifice galactique, un tsunami d’énergie étreint toutes les formes de vie, organique et synthétique, de la Voie Lactée pour déployer la nouvelle version 3.0 de l' " Ascended Bioware * " et ainsi façonner de nouvelles espèces hybrides. Cette révolution permet de transcender toutes frontières et conventions, de s’affranchir de la dimension cyclique du chaos et d’entamer un voyage aux possibilités infinies, dans une paix éternelle. Ce sublime et subtil enseignement, instillé par Bioware dans ce chef-d’œuvre vidéo-éducatif, une fois saisi et assimilé, est aussi bien stupéfiant qu’étourdissant et esquisse des pistes d’un hypothétique futur prometteur. *Le partage de la connaissance semble être la clé pour arriver à une compréhension mutuelle afin de dissiper toute ignorance, origine de tout conflit. *L’Ascension du Commandant Shepard décrite au travers de son parcours initiatique permet de redécouvrir (au travers des styles de jeu Pragmaque ou Conciliant) les Voies qui conduisent à emporter l’adhésion entre différentes parties pour trouver un consensus ; cette Ascension semble être la destinée de l’espèce de la Voie Lactée la plus jeune, la plus fougueuse, la plus déterminée : l’Humanité. *Sagesse, partage des connaissances et compréhension mutuelle semblent être les facteurs inconditionnels et précurseurs à une Paix durable pour transcender toute frontière ; telles sont subtilement présentes en arrière plan les Valeurs et l’Âme véhiculées par la Trilogie Mass Effect Shepard, le plus grand chef d’œuvre vidéo-éducatif-interactif qui ne sera dépassé sur le fond que par la transposition future de sa sous-jacente clairvoyance dans notre réalité. thumb|left * " Ascended BioWare " envisagée dans un premier temps, BioWare Corp a été retenue comme marque. Citation de Frédéric-Hubert Mourre : "Dans tout chef-d'œuvre chacun y re-découvre, le moment venu, ce qu’il est prêt à comprendre pour évoluer." La fin idéale, selon les scénaristes, serait la Synthèse L'objectif et les enjeux de la saga Shepard L'objectif Perpétuer le Grand Cycle de la Vie et de l'Évolution de l'Univers, par la Transmission de la Connaissance et l'Apprentissage, aux échelles macrocosmique et microcosmique. Les enjeux *Maintenir l'Équilibre de l'Univers *Préserver toute forme de Vie *Assurer l'évolution *Intégrer les nouvelles technologies y compris les IV, IA et les synthétiques, *Préserver, partager et transmettre les connaissances des civilisations (l'Essence ou l'Âme) dont se repaissent les Moissonneurs *Établir et maintenir de la Paix Ces enjeux sont abordés de manière pratique au niveau de la Voie Lactée pour une meilleure immersion, mais ces enjeux philosophiques sont éminemment universels et dépassent de loin notre Galaxie et peuvent s'étendre à Mass Effect Andromeda. Par conséquent, il semble indispensable d'Arrêter les moissonneurs, et ce, de quelques façons que ce soit, pas uniquement en les détruisant qui n'est qu'une des possibilités, option pragmatique qui sous-entend 2 issues de base : succès de la mission ou défaite, cette dernière revenant à ne pas utiliser le creuset, donc ne rien faire. Arrêter ou détruire les Moissonneurs ? Citation de J. Shepard face l'Intelligence : Il faut arrêter les moissonneurs ! Vous m’aidez ? La nuance est de taille. Elle rend donc secondaires les deux solutions pragmatiques : Ne rien faire et Destruction. Sans cette subtile nuance, les scénaristes ne se seraient pas donnés la peine d'offrir deux nouvelles possibilités concilliantes et fédératrices : le Contrôle et la Synthèse. Elles doivent forcément avoir des valeurs ajoutées et des différences comparées aux 2 premiers choix très pragmatiques, qui se résument par le génocide de l’un ou l’autre des deux camps. Les choix pragmatiques sont vehiculés par Jack et sa biotique psychotique (je vais tous vous détruire) et par les militaires qui voient le monde à travers le canon d'un fusil, pour reprendre l'Homme Trouble. Afin que la Vie puisse se poursuivre, les scénaristes offrent à Shepard non pas 2 mais 4 manières d'achever le cycle chaotique en cours au travers des 4 choix décrivant les formes d’issues à envisager avec les Moissonneurs. Comme nous avons vécu dès le début de la saga lors de la communication avec les programmes Nazara de la plateforme mobile Sovereign par l'intermédiaire de son hologramme, le dialogue direct avec les Moissonneurs est impossible et n'aboutira pas. Une option apparait dans le troisième acte, un miracle venu du ciel (par la Déesse, littéralement comme dirait Liara) : le Creuset. Le Creuset décuple les 2 premières possibilités pragmatiques correspondant à une vision manichéenne de la vie en y ajoutant deux solutions plus subtiles autour de la Conciliation. La forme mathématique du Creuset est : deux au carré = quatre, ou 2x2 = 4. Ainsi, aux 2 premières solutions pragmatiques dévastatrices - soit les synthétiques sont détruits soit les organiques le sont (expérimenté lors de la mise en abime du conflit Quariens / Geth dans la grande majorité des cas), le Creuset offre 2 solutions supplémentaires conciliantes afin de dépasser le prochain génocide (toutes les formes de vie ayant le droit de vivre) en transcendant l'ignorance, barrière à toute compréhension entre 2 mondes distincts : celui des organiques et celui des synthétiques qui ont des conceptions de la Vie très différentes. C'est la raison pour laquelle les scénaristes ont introduit le Creuset et nous offre n'ont pas 2 possibilités, mais bien 4. C’est bien là, toute la raison d'être du Creuset dans Mass Effect. Idéologie tibétaine : L'ignorance est la racine à l'origine de tous les maux. Le véritable ennemi des organiques Les Moissonneurs ne semblent pas être les véritables ennemis et semblent avoir été la solution qui a fonctionné durant de nombreux cycles pour maintenir l'équilibre entre les organiques et les synthétiques. Le véritable ennemi des organiques semble être les organiques, eux-mêmes, se prenant pour Dieu en créant la vie synthétique et des IA, sans pouvoir maitriser les conséquences de leurs actes. Les Moissonneurs pourraient donc avoir été créés par le l’Intelligence à l'origine, comme garde-fous, agents de régulation non pourvus de pulsions sanguinaires pour éviter les conséquences désastreuses des expérimentations des apprentis sorciers, dans les buts suivants : *Préserver les organiques d'eux-mêmes, en premier lieu *Archiver leurs connaissances et savoir-faire (concept illustré dans Indiana Jones et le crâne de Crystal par les collections des œuvres créées par les civilisations organiques) *Assurer la poursuite vertueuse du Grand Cycle de l’Évolution par la Conaissance *Éviter que ce grand cycle de la vie ne s'achève pas par l'unique règne des synthétiques de type Geth non évolué (à l'inverse de Légion curieux et conciliant par nature ; amélioré du code Moissonneur il est devenu une IA pleinement évoluée) La réflexion sur laquelle les apprentis sorciers devraient se pencher est un grand classique de la philosophie et de la spiritualité humaine : '' *''Qu'est-ce que l'Homme est en droit de créer, de modifier ou de détruire dans l'Univers ? *''Qu'est qui fait parti du Sacré, du Divin auquel les apprentis sorciers ne devraient jamais toucher ?'' L'emploi de "sobriquets" dans Mass Effect : Représentations & Significations Une page du Mass Effect Wiki regroupe dans Dialogues Clés les pricipaux monologues et dialogues des 3 opus Mass Effect Shepard pour que les amateurs puissent les relire à tête reposée. Introduction Il est particulièrement intéressant de remarquer les états d’incompréhension et d’approximation dans lesquels se trouvent tous les protagonistes principaux du triptyque Shepard. Chacun détient et nous communique (à Shepard) un fragment d’information, une pièce du puzzle du message qui nous aide progressivement à saisir tout au long des trois actes, le fonctionnement de l’Univers présenté dans Mass Effect. Des I.V. Prothéennes, aux plus grands spécialistes de la question comme Liara, les Matriarches, Saren, l’Homme Trouble tout en passant par Sovereign et le Léviathan, chacun a une compréhension partielle de ce qui se passe à leur niveau d’entendement propre, nous préparant subtilement à la compréhension de la rencontre finale avec l’Enfant ou l’Intelligence pour faire le choix ultime. *Liara l'experte prothéenne *Shiala *Vigil, l'I.V. d'Ilos *Sovereign *Saren *Le Courtier de l'Ombre *L'Homme Trouble *Le Léviathan *Vendetta l'I.V. de Thessia Le Creuset Citations d'Henry Ford : "Se réunir est un début ; rester ensemble est un progrès ; travailler ensemble est la réussite." "Toute personne qui cesse d’apprendre est vieille, que ce soit à vingt ou quatre-vingts ans." Le Catalyseur Définition : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catalyse Catalyse (du grec ancien κατάλυσις Katalysis, détacher) se réfère à l'accélération ou réorientation de la cinétique de réaction au moyen d'un catalyseur, et dans certains cas à la sélectivité pour diriger la réaction dans un sens privilégié (réaction concurrente, production d'un produit plutôt qu'un autre). L'Enfant Commençons par deux citations d'éminents scientifiques que vous connu de tous. Citation de Max Planck, père de la Physique Quantique : " Toute matière trouve son origine et existe uniquement par la raison d'une force. Nous devons assumer que derrière cette force existe un Esprit conscient et intelligent. Cet esprit est la Matrice de toute matière. " Citation d'Albert Einstein : " Quiconque s'investi sérieusement dans les sciences ne peut qu'être convaincu de la manifestation d'un Esprit dans les Lois de l'Univers ; un Esprit considérablement supérieur à celui de l'Homme. " L' Apparence de l'Enfant L'entité Sovereign animée de programmes NAZARA 'Extraits du dialogue entre Sovereign et Shepard, ME1' 'Sovereign et ses programmes Nazara' NAZARA est le nom que porte l'ensemble des programmes qui animent la plateforme mobile Sovereign ; ce dernier nom est employé par Saren pour nommer le vaisseau intelligent et donc par Sovereign lui-même pour se présenter. Notre ami le Geth, Légion, nous dévoile cette précieuse information dans ME2, cf Dialogues Clés. *si et seulement si nous décidons de conserver le Geth à bord du Normandy, *si et seulement si nous décidons de réactiver le Geth, *si et seulement si notre curiosité nous pousse à dialoguer totalement avec lui. Que de possibilités de passer à côté d'une des plus grosses pépites cachées dans Mass Effect. Si les scénaristes dénomment les programmes de Sovereign avec le nom NAZARA, ce n'est aucunement sans raison et sans de profondes significations et implications. 'Signification de Nazara' Ce que j'ai pu trouver sur Extranet est très sommaire mais je n'ai rien de mieux. Nazara nommerait de façon très large, non réduite à l'Humanité, une entité créée par l'Intelligence et séparée de l'Intelligence ; cette entité se consacrerait à servir l'Intelligence en accomplissant une mission pendant un temps limité. L'ensemble des programmes Nazara animant les Moissonneurs illustrerait donc bien la fonction première de ces derniers qui ont été créé par l'Intelligence. Les Moissonneurs seraient à l'origine une sorte de templiers ou de moines du cosmos, gardiens du temple du cycle de la Vie des organiques dans notre galaxie comme du temple de la Connaissance. 'Paradoxe Nazara versus Sovereign' Un paradoxe semble émerger. La définition première de Nazara est très loin de l'image arrogante qui transparait lors du dialogue avec Sovereign qui se comporte comme un monarque ou un souverain absolu et qui paraitrait se détacher de l’Intelligence, alors que c’est bien l'Intelligence qui a créé le premier Moissonneur ; l'Intelligence les a-t-elle déjà contrôlés, les contrôle-t-elle encore comme elle l'affirme ? Telle serait la plus grande interrogation soulevée dans Mass Effect qui n'est pas sans avoir de significations et des implications. Nous aurions une même légion d'entités dévastatrices et immortelles conçues pour accomplir une fonction qui auraient évolué de manière imprévisible au cours des premiers cycles. 'L' UBRIS ou la démesure de Sovereign' Au sens propre comme au figuré. La solution première de l’Intelligence, demandée par les Léviathans, lui aurait-elle échappé ? Visiblement. Dans ce cas, pour quel motif ? Vraisemblablement à cause de la toute première intention des Léviathans : La demande de la création des Moissonneurs dont le but était de contrôler le cycle de la Vie organique. Les Léviathans sont des entités infiniment puissantes capables de créer ou de détruire d’une simple pensée une espèce tout entière à l’image de l’Intelligence suprême. Les moissonneurs auraient donc pu être très facilement "grisés" ou "corrompus" par une telle puissance et un tel pouvoir, gagnant en potentiel à chaque amélioration acquise des espèces moissonnées, "assimilées". Nous retrouvons ainsi le parangon des pêchers : l’ UBRIS. https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hybris : L’hybris, (ou aussi hubris, du grec ancien ὕϐρις / húbris), est une notion grecque qui se traduit souvent par "démesure". C’est un sentiment violent inspiré des passions, particulièrement de l’orgueil. Les Grecs lui opposaient la tempérance et la modération. C’est la tentation de démesure ou de folie imprudente de tous ceux, des hommes entre autres, tentés de rivaliser avec les dieux (l’Intelligence). '' Cela vaut en général de terribles punitions de la part de ces derniers. Comme par hasard, l’Intelligence planifie parallèlement une solution-sanction contre les Moissonneurs avec le Creuset. Le Léviathan Les principales espèces de l'Espace Concilien Espèce versus Race *Race : Chez les animaux domestiques, la race est un rang taxinomique inférieur à l'espèce. Les races sont distinguées à des fins d'élevage et de sélection. On parle ainsi de races bovines, canines ou caprines. *Espèce : La définition la plus communément admise est celle du concept biologique de l'espèce énoncé par Ernst Mayr en 1942 : une espèce est une population ou un ensemble de populations dont les individus peuvent effectivement ou potentiellement se reproduire entre eux et engendrer une descendance viable et féconde, dans des conditions naturelles. Ainsi, l'espèce est la plus grande unité de population au sein de laquelle le flux génétique est possible et les individus d'une même espèce sont donc génétiquement isolés d’autres ensembles équivalents du point de vue reproductif. ''Extraits des définitions sur Wikipédia. Généralités Les Asari Asari, あさり en japonais, signifie Chercher. Des reptiles bleus à silhouette égyptienne, ces sublimes créatures, de loin les plus sensuelles de toute la galaxie ont une espérance de vie millénaire, sont asexuées et peuvent s'accoupler avec toute autre espèce. Elles représentent également l’espèce la plus avancée sur les aspects technologique, politique, diplomatique ayant été formées par les Prothéens. Citation du roman Révélation p.83 : "...Les Asari possédaient plus de territoire et d'influence que n'importe quelle autre espèce de la galaxie. Anderson avait beau savoir cela, il avait un mal fou à faire le lien entre la mainmise des Asari sur la politique galactique et la performance ensorcelante de la danseuse qui se déhanchait devant lui ". Ces Asari éveillées et clairvoyantes sont certainement au fait de l'existence des Moissonneurs depuis plus de 50 000 ans et du danger que représente la création des synthétiques et des IAs. Première espèce à investir la Citadelle, elle accueille et oriente habilement la politique galactique, vraisemblablement freinant intentionnellement toute avancée technologique, en toute sagesse et connaissance de causes, afin de maintenir une paix durable le plus longtemps possible pour retarder la légende héritée de Matriarche en Matriarche concernant le cycle de la moisson. En effet, la première ambassadrice humaine Mme Goyle, prédécesseur d'Udina, a très rapidement saisi que la politique galactique était trop belle pour être vraie et donc cachait quelque chose. Citation du roman Révélation p.169-170 : "...L'équilibre délicat que parvenait à maintenir les autres espèces conciliennes entre leur intérêt propre et celui du collectif était pour elle l'une des choses les plus intriguant de ce système communautaire galactique. L'intégration des nouvelles cultures étrangères dans le système semblait trop simple pour ne pas lui paraitre anormale. Selon elle, tout cela avait un lien avec la technologie prothéenne utilisée par toutes les espèces qui s'étaient lancées dans l'espace." Ce n'est sans doute pas une coïncidence si le conseil galactique a interdit le développement des IA dans la Voie Lactée. Sur Thessia, la base Prothéenne, dont le temple de la Déesse Athamée ne représente que la partie immergée de l'iceberg, était vraisemblablement connue des Asari depuis plus de 50 000 ans, de quoi faire de menues recherches, comme nous le fait si bien remarquer un coéquipier dans le temple. Le principal atout de cette espèce, une longévité millénaire, lui confère un comportement de prudence, de distance et de réflexion, des caractéristiques propres à la diplomatie. Cet excès de prudence mêlé à une trop grande assurance semblent avoir joué en défaveur des Asari, le moment critique venu, la conseillère ne s'étant malheureusement pas rendu compte de l'urgence de la situation, lors de la venue des Moissonneurs ; petite erreur qui a valu la disparition de leurs planètes. Serait-ce un simple hasard que le vaisseau amiral de Citadelle construit par l'espèce la plus évoluée de la galaxie porte le nom de DESTINY ASCENSSION ; littéralement : Ascension Destinée ? Citation du roman Révélation p.74 : Le Destin Ascension était bien plus que le symbole majestueux de la toute-puissance du Conseil : d'une taille 4 fois supérieure à celle du plus grand astronef humain et servi par un équipage de cinq mille soldats, il n'était ni plus ni moins que le bâtiment de guerre le plus fantastique jamais construit par les espèces conciliennes. Au même titre que la Citadelle qu'il protégeait, il était sans égal. Proverbe japonais : La sagesse et la vertu son comme les deux roues d'une charrette. Les Galariens Ils représentent les scientifiques par excellence. Leur forme est inspirée de la silhouette des extraterrestres dits « les petits-gris » en plus élancée qui est mêlée à un concept de batraciens portant des combinaisons de plongée ; un paradoxe très amusant pour des amphibiens. Cette espèce, très discrète, semble être très respectueuse de son environnement et par conséquent mieux vivre en harmonie avec la nature luxuriante de leur planète d’origine ; un comportement vraisemblablement instinctif permettant d'être à l'aise et se fondre dans des environnements aquatiques et terrestres. Cette philosophie pourrait bien transposée à leur comportement comme au style architectural du centre de recherche sur Surkech mêlant douceur des formes, modernité et ouverture sur les extérieurs : ces spécificités contribuent à estomper les limites du bâti afin de l'intégrer parfaitement aux reliefs des paysages environnants. Intelligence, ingéniosité, méticulosité, ténacité et détermination semblent être les caractéristiques de cette espèce extrêmement avancée et éminemment pacifiste. Derrière ce descriptif idyllique se cache une réalité complémentaire: Les Galariens pourraient bien également être considérés comme l'espèce assurant le rôle de " Gardien des Communications " de l'Espace Concilien. En effet nous apprenons dans le roman Révélation un détail qui s'avère de la plus haute importance. Citations du Roman Révélation p.105 : " Des milliards de zettaoctets de données étaient échangés chaque jour sur l'Extranet ; il devait y avoir quelque chose enfoui quelque part...Collecter, fouiller et analyser chaque paquet de données pouvait prendre de jours...et c'est là qu'intervenaient les courtiers en informations, ces spécialistes du réseau qui usaient d'algorithmes complexes et de moteurs de recherche ultrasophistiqués pour limiter et trier efficacement les résultats. Dompter l'Extranet était une science autant qu'un art à part entière, et les Galariens étaient reconnus pour leurs compétences en matière de collecte d'informations..." - p.106 : " Votre espèce (humanité) transmet des données via l'Extranet depuis moins de 10 ans. La mienne (galarien) dirige les opérations d'espionnage et de renseignement les plus décisives de la Citadelle depuis deux millénaires. Les galariens jouent donc bien un rôle d'"espion en chef" de la Voie Lactée à la demande du conseil, vraisemblablement pour détecter et prévenir tout développement technologique comme la création d'IA et de synthétique et autres dérives technologiques et comportementales. Citation de George Santayana : Ceux qui ne peuvent se rappeler le passé sont condamnés à le répéter. Les Turiens Avant l'arrivée de l'humanité dans l'espace concilien, les Turiens incarnaient le rôle de Défenseur principal de la Galaxie, étant les plus grands Stratèges militaires, ayant la plus grandes flotes de vaisseaux militaires de la Voie Lactée et ayant gagné leur place en mettant un terme à la rébellion Krogans. Leur forme fluette et très élancée est inspirée des croisements entre différents rapaces et oiseaux. Dans la Trilogie, nous ne voyons que la tête des Turiens avec des sortes de plumes ou crêtes cartilagineuses qui filent vers l’arrière de leur crâne. Sans leurs armures, ils ressemblent davantage à de frêles oiseaux déplumés. Nous ne voyons presque rien de Palaven. Cependant, le concept de cette espèce militairo-aviaire semble avoir été décliné dans la forme des modules militaires mobiles installés sur la lune de Palaven qui pourraient être interprétés en forme de nid. Par ailleurs, les Turiens sont très orientés "aérien" possédant la plus grande flotte spatiale militaire de la galaxie. Dans ME3, sur Tuchanka, ils ont envoyé uniquement des escadrilles aériennes "Artimec" en renforts aux forces Krogans. Intentiné coincée, cette espèce incarne la discipline, la retenue, la réflexion, la loyauté et le sens du devoir exemplaire. Citation de Dwight D. Eisenhower : Avant les combats, les plans ne sont rien ; c'est la planification qui compte. Les Quariens La chute des plus brillants ingénieurs spatiaux réduits en charognards galactiques. Les Quariens représentent des ingénieurs hors paires capables d’inventer des synthétiques comme serviteurs du peuple, équipés d’une IV coopérative. Suite à un cumul d'améliorations, cette IV semble avoir muté en IA de base et commencé à acquérir une conscience collective, une âme. La peur s'est emparée immédiatement des décideurs ; mauvaise conseillère, les militaires Quariens mal avisés ont opté pour éliminer cette toute nouvelle espèce intelligente naissante qui représentait une menace théorique à leur yeux. Les pacifiques Geth imitant leurs créateurs se sont défendus en toute légitimité. Cette guerre a anéanti 95% de la population quarienne ; les survivants ont été contraints de quitter leur système stellaire d'origine, le Voile de Persée et ont été réduits à errer dans l’espace, à survivre confinés sur des vaisseaux antiques en surpopulation, à piller les ressources de systèmes appartenant à d’autres espèces pour subsister. Animés par un immense désir de retrouver leur planète d’origine et de soif de revanche pour certains amiraux, ils sont prêts à tenter le tout pour le tout 300 ans après en se lançant dans une guerre sans connaitre leur ennemi, sans être certains de l’emporter. La structure politique multi-pyramidales de cette flotte est-elle la plus adaptée pour prendre des décisions dans des situations de crises extrêmes, chaque amiral ayant les pleins pouvoirs dans son pré carré ? Citation des lois cybernétiques d’Isaac Asimov : *''Loi 1. Un robot ne peut porter atteinte à un être humain ni rester passif laissant cet être humain exposé au danger. '' *''Loi 2. Un robot doit obéir aux ordres donnés par les êtres humains, sauf si de tels ordres sont en contradiction avec la première loi. '' *''Loi 3. Un robot doit protéger son existence dans la mesure où cette protection n'entre pas en contradiction avec la Première ou la Deuxième loi.'' *''Loi 0. Un robot ne peut ni nuire à l'humanité ni, restant passif, permettre que l'humanité souffre d'un mal.'' Les Geth 'La légion Geth, 95% des programmes' 'Le cas particulier des 5% de Geth Hérétiques' Les Krogans Les pricipales formes de gouvernements Le conseil galactique : Être et Paraître Les fondations de la future politique concilienne Il est raisonnable de penser que les Asari auraient pu diriger toutes seules la Galaxie en reproduisant le schéma d'un empire comme l'ont fait leurs prédécesseurs et formateurs, les Prothéens ; espèce moissonnée bien qu’elle fut extrêmement avancée. Ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à réaliser est le fait que les Asari se sont avérées évoluer naturellement vers la sagesse et la diplomatie alors qu'elles avaient été identifiées dans un premier temps par les Prothéens pour leurs capacités biotiques et donc pressenties pour devenir leur dernier rempart face aux moissonneurs. La fin du cycle Prothéens arrivant, ces derniers ont vu en elles dans un second temps une chance de renouveau dans le prochain cycle et ont entrepris leur formation allant dans le sens de leurs traits de comportements innés : sagesse et diplomatie. Ces deux spécificités propres aux Asari ont donc constitué les lignes directrices du développement politique de la galaxie dans le cycle post Prothéen. Les Asari, les premières à découvrir la Citadelle ont instauré naturellement des relations basées sur la diplomatie et la conciliation afin de mieux fédérer toutes les espèces autour de cette nouvelle politique d'entraide (sans révéler l'existence du cycle à toutes les espèces entrantes) en créant une communauté galactique. Politique imparfaite certes, mais qui a l’avantage de laisser chaque espèce évoluer à son rythme, trouver sa place et se développer librement dans un cadre défini : en ne franchissant pas le plafond technologique : synthétique muni d’IA. La galaxie fut séparée en deux : d'un côté, l'espace dit concilien, administré par le Conseil, formant la partie la plus civilisée de la Voie Lactée ; de l'autre les systèmes terminus, territoires vraisemblablement laissés volontairement autonomes afin que la partie des organiques regroupant les irréductibles trafiquants, hors-la-loi et criminels en tout genre mènent leurs petites affaires, s'éliminant régulièrement à tour de rôle dans un jeu de chaises musicales, tout ce joli petit monde regroupé dans un espace délimité, mais étant surveillé attentivement par le conseil. Pour mener cette politique à bien, rien de tel que de donner l'exemple et de s'entourer d'alliés intelligents et se répartir officiellement les pouvoirs afin de guider aux mieux les espèces. Le Triumvirat et son secret inavouable Triumvirat est constitué des espèces les plus avancées, chacune y jouant à la perfection un rôle déterminant afin de maintenir la paix dans l’espace depuis plus d'un millénaire. *Les Asari spécialisées dans la diplomatie assurent habilement une forme de "contrôle rafiné" de toutes les autres espèces par l'orientation et la cohésion de la politique galactique. *Les Galariens spécialisés dans l'information assurent un "espionnage élégant" de toutes les espèces de la galaxie, pour mieux les influencer. *Les Turiens spécialisés dans les disciplines militaires assurent la "défense distinguée" des espèces de la Voie Lactée. En cas d'échec de la conciliation par la diplomatie, les Turiens se chargent de faire rentrer les espèces dans le droit chemin de manière plus pragmatique. Il faut reconnaître le succès indéniable de la politique des Asari qui sont arrivées à obtenir (avec le concours des Galariens et les duriens) cette longue période de stabilité faisant suite à un premier millénaire de conflits majeurs incluant la Guerre Rachns, la Rébellion Krogane et dans une moindre mesure la Guerre de l'Éveil. Cette réussite est à mettre en première lieu sur le compte de l'évolution des Asari et de leurs qualités aussi bien de l'héritage et de l'enseignement prothéen comme de la tenue au secret de la légende du cycle de la moisson et de son élément déclencheur, partagé uniquement avec les deux autres membres permanents du conseil. Il est bon de remarquer qu' influence (ou contrôle), surveillance (ou espionnage) et défense (ou destruction) sont les caractéristiques communes au Conseil Galactique et à Sovereign : *Sovereign joue un rôle de Gardien en Chef (mi-organique mi-cybernetique) du temple de la galaxie dans un style pragmatique, pour le compte de l'Intelligence, pouvant à lui seul déclencher le cycle de la moisson. *Le conseil joue un rôle similaire, Gardien organique en Chef du temple de la galaxie dans un style concilliant, plafonnant l'évolution technologie pour retarder ou s'affranchir du cycle de la moisson. Le facteur déclenchant la moisson La raison principale de la création du cycle de la moisson par l’Intelligence est la création par les organiques de synthétiques munies d’une IA suffisamment développée, qui conduit fatalement les créations à anéantir leurs créateurs et non un cycle exact de 50 000 ans. Nazara devait donc surveiller très attentivement ce point, pour décider du moment propice pour lancer le cycle de la moisson ; cf Dialogues Clés. En effet il paraît excessif de faire déplacer entièrement la légion des Moissonneurs pour des espèces qui ne sont pas assez évoluées pour mériter d’être moissonnées. Serait-il légitime de conclure que la création par les brillants ingénieurs Quariens des Geth munis d’IA de base eut été l’élément décisionnel pour le gardien Nazara d’activer le cycle de la moisson ? Les ingénieurs Quariens tout aussi géniaux qu’ils étaient eurent donc créé l’abomination aux yeux de l’Intelligence et de ceux des Moissonneurs. À la décharge des Quariens, si cela n’avait pas été eux, cela aurait été une autre espèce, vraisemblablement les Humains. Le professeur Qian a été le premier à découvrir et étudier Sovereign, avant Saren, mais tout cela a été enterré et classé secret défense bien avant ME1 (cf. roman Révélation). On peut clairement se demander si Sovereign avait découvert que l’Humanité travaillait sur une IA prometteuse sur la base de Sidon. Il serait logique de penser que Sovereign aurait dû déclencher le cycle 300 ans auparavant lors de la Guerre de l'Éveil ; mais les Quariens ont fait une partie du travail avant de devenir les arroseurs arrosés puis d’être réduits à survivre en tant que charognards galactiques. Les pacifiques Geth non pleinement évolués et traumatisés par la tentative de génocide subi à leur naissance se sont repliés dans le Voile de Persée. Chacune des parties s’étant repliée dans son coin, la source du génocide organique avait disparu. Donc, sans un conflit majeur entre Synthétique-Organique engendrant un risque avéré de génocide d’une espèce organique pleinement développée nul besoin d’activer la fin du cycle, les espèces n’étant sans doute pas suffisamment matures pour valoir la peine d’être moissonnées ; c’est très probablement pour cela que Sovereign n’a pas déclenché le cycle du temps de la Guerre de l'Éveil. *La politique galactique et surtout le plafond technologique imposé par le conseil sont certainement les grands succès de la stratégie galactique menée par les Asari. Mais une anomalie s’est produite depuis l’intérieur même du système, une faille qui a déréglé le mécanisme de l’horloge mise en place par les Asari et qui a activé le retour des Moissonneurs : le spectre Saren Arterius, au-dessus des lois, a eu connaissance des dossiers du professeur Qian (qu’il a tué) et donc accès à l’artefact, la fameuse base stellaire intelligente qui s'autodiagonostique et s'auto-répare : le cuirassé Sovereign. C’est très précisément ce que redoutait le père de Garrus, ce dernier ne se privant pas de le partager avec Shepard. *Par avidité de pouvoir, n’en ayant pas fait part au conseil, Saren a joué personnel, a subi l’endoctrinement et donc engendré les événements que nous expérimentons dans le premier acte du triptyque Shepard. *D’autre part, les Quariens ayant fragilisés les Geth, une minorité (5 %) a été séduite par les promesses d'avancées technologiques promises par Nazara et ont jugé bon de suivre ce souverain pragmatique. Hypothèses des interactions dans le Grand Tout Hypothèses sur le fonctionnement et le rôle de l'Intelligence Aborder l’œuvre intellectuelle Mass Effect nécessite au préalable de se pencher sur les fondations constituantes communes qui ont été choisies, rappelons-le, par des médecins ayant fait de très hautes études supérieures (dont l'un est sorti parmi les 4 meilleurs mondiaux et récompensé d'un Award) ; partager des bases communes facilitent l'appréhension de l’œuvre Shepard, tout simplement pour ce qu’elle est, tout en lui laissant une part relative de fiction en fonction de chacun. Cette partie nécessite de revoir les concepts abstraits et universels d’intelligence, de philosophie et de spiritualité, abordés précédemment, concernant le fonctionnement du "Grand Tout", au travers par exemple du panenthéisme ou bien du fonctionnement même du cerveau humain ou du mode d’apprentissage ou de l’approche coopérative de l’Humanité ; tous ces sujets sont abordés entre autres dans les livres français cités en références, mais également dans des milliers d’autres livres de références, dans différentes langues avec des approches complémentaires … *'L’Intelligence dans Mass Effect est décrite comme étant à la fois l’influence suprême qui agit sur l’Univers, tout en étant le résultat de celui-ci.' Un peu comme si nous décidions un beau matin de travailler quotidiennement nos abdos : quelques mois plus tard, le chocolat fondu ferait progressivement place une tablette de chocolat bien sculptée. *Nous semblons donc être par Essence même notre propre influence et notre résultat à la fois et nous avons tous déjà constaté et réalisé cette "banale évidence". Nous pouvons nous permettre d’en déduire que l’Intelligence essaie donc de trouver des solutions, comme l’explique mot à mot le DLC avec le Léviathan, alors que le pari de la réflexion avait été tenté dans un premier temps. L’Intelligence cherche ses limites, se cherche elle-même, cherche ce qu’elle veut et évolue après chaque tentative infructueuse ; tant qu’elle n’est pas satisfaite, elle recommence différemment. Citation du Léviathan : "La galaxie tout entière est devenue une expérimentation : l’évolution, son instrument". Ce procédé décrit dans Mass Effect au travers de tous les protagonistes et espèces ressemble à une forme d’"Apprentissage", image de notre propre volonté innée d’apprendre à marcher pour commencer c'est un bon début pour découvrir le monde : Nous tombons, nous nous relevons. Nous tombons, nous nous relevons pour aller un peu plus loin ... et ainsi de suite jusqu’à en maitriser la discipline. *La trilogie Shepard semble être un écho, plus exactement une fractale du fonctionnement de l’Univers ou d’un de ses processus. Cet "Apprentissage" auprès duquel nous pouvons, uniquement si nous le souhaitons, nous essayer virtuellement au travers de la moralité dispensée comme des innombrables choix et fins à essayer, jusqu’à en saisir la substantifique moelle. Citation de Albert Einstein : " La démence, c’est se comporter de la même manière et s’attendre à un résultat différent. " Hypothèses sur le développement des Asari Partant du postulat précédent concernant le fonctionnement du Grand Tout dans Mass Effect, constatant l’impasse dans lequel se trouvait l’empire Prothéen (lui-meme lucide de sa situation) l’Intelligence Suprême aurait donc très bien pu déterminer la trajectoire de l’évolution des Asari, afin d’orienter différemment le prochain cycle en agissant sur l’évolution des talents et des atouts ces (ses) Superbes Bleues, qui au début étaient pressenties par les Prothéens pour jouer un rôle "agressif" en étant l'un des derniers remparts contre les Moissonneurs grâce à leur puissance Biotique. Curieusement, elles ont évolué spontanément vers la diplomatie. Intéressant changement de cap rien n'étant du au hasard car tout étant lié dans le "Grand Tout" ; cela pourrait être explicable par des actions provenant de sources extérieures comme : *l’influence de l’Intelligence Suprême qui pourrait souhaiter expérimenter une nouvelle solution dans le cycle post-Prothéen. *l’influence de la politique interventionniste des Prothéens ; les Asari rejetant donc de manière spontanée ou innée une approche fondamentale de développement de leur propre civilisation sur le modele agressif de l’empire Prothéen, basé rappelons le sur la conquête, la domination et le contrôle, le pouvoir, voulant par ailleurs se soustraire au cycle de la Vie ou le maitriser et non le transcender ou fusionner avec. Hypothèses sur le développement de l'Humanité Comme évoqué précédemment pour les Asari, l’Intelligence Suprême de l’univers Mass Effect aurait-elle pu influencer ou orienter les atouts et les spécificités de l’Humanité et l’avoir gardée en botte secrète comme outsider pour surprendre les Moissonneurs ? Je ne vois aucune raison que les humains soient exclus du plan de l’Intelligence. Bien au contraire : *Les caractéristiques de l’espèce humaine qui sont représentées par le commandant Shepard, son plus digne représentant, sont remarquablement intéressantes et encore plus dans le cas où il soit en mesure de réaliser la pertinence du choix synthèse. L’Humanité aurait-elle un rôle déterminant à jouer dans le plan existentiel de l’Intelligence suprême ? *Les Moissonneurs n’avaient vraisemblablement pas anticipé que l’Humanité devienne le petit caillou dans la basket du marathonien, anomalie pouvant gripper un cycle bien établi, car l’Humanité n’était au premier abord que la petite dernière arrivée dans l’espace concilien. *L’Humanité s’est révélée totalement imprévisible pour les Moissonneurs, tout en étant pleine de ressources avec le Normandy, IDA, la capacité de Shepard à fédérer les autres espèces pour faire cause commune … et une certaine détermination : " On pourrait vous surprendre ! " Shepard a vaincu Sovereign. Nous étant fait un peut remarquer, … Citation de l’Augure : " Votre espèce à attirer l’attention de ceux qui vous sont infiniment supérieurs ". … les Moissonneurs semblent avoir changé leurs plans. *Ils ont entrepris, par l’intermédiaire des Récolteurs, de moissonner uniquement l’Essence de l’Humanité pour en faire un prototype : le Proto-Moissonneur-Humain qui leurs permettrait de définir dans un premier temps leurs nouveaux standards, puis dans un deuxième temps, de revenir achever la moisson des autres espèces, ayant comme finalité de produire à la fin de la moisson galactique une douzaine de nouveaux moissonneurs de forme humaine. *Le point positif est que l’Humanité soit prise comme exemple et modèle par ceux qui nous sont infiniment supérieurs. Pourquoi tant d’attention ? Quel pourrait bien être le rôle de l’Humanité dans le plan de l’Intelligence ? *L’Humanité aurait-elle donc été prévue comme outsider, par l’Intelligence, afin de jouer le rôle de "catalyseur", pour mettre un terme au cycle ? *L’Humanité serait-elle indispensable à la réorientation et à l’évolution de l’Univers, ou encore, l’humanité porte-t-elle, en elle, la partie manquante du code de l’actuelle version du Bioware afin de redéployer une mise à jour du logiciel du vivant dans la galaxie ? L’Ascension ne serait-elle pas la destinée de l’Humanité (des espèces organiques en général) pour transcender le cycle du chaos actuel ? Dans tous les cas, avec tous ces fragments assemblés, le message véhiculé par la saga Mass Effect Shepard est plus que flagrant et frappant, en ce qui me concerne bien entendu. Sovereign en personne nous a fait part, en premier, de l’existence d’un Plan Existentiel qui dépasse l’entendement des espèces rudimentaires (Dialogues Clés). Mais c’est sans se douter qu’ils faisaient aussi partie du plan sans le comprendre dans son entière globalité ; c’est ce dont nous informe l’IV Prothéenne dans la base de l’Homme trouble : il est fort probable que la légion des Moissonneurs soit un pion qui subit le cycle. Il est intéressant de remarquer le fonctionnement similaire de l’organisation Cerberus qu’IDA nous relève qu’IDA (Dialogues Clés), dans ME2. Cerberus est constitué de plusieurs cellules qui jouent un rôle très précis. Chaque cellule a un responsable en contact uniquement avec l’Homme Trouble, aucun membre des cellules n’a conscience ni n'est informé des activités des autres cellules ni même connaissance de leurs employés ; l’anonymat du personnel et la division des tâches étant la clé de la réussite de ce type d’organisation. Sans que nous le réalisions dans le feu de l'action IDA nous explique, à une plus petite échelle au travers du mode opératoir de Cerberus, le fonctionnement du Grand Tout à l'échelle macrocosmique. Moralité La non-possibilité de se soustraire au Plan Existentiel de l'Intelligence Suprême semble être une récurrence et est déclinée et illustrée dans Mass Effect au travers des destinées similaires aux échelles : *macrocosmiques : :: des Léviathans , Moissonneurs et Prothéens *microcosmiques : :: de Saren , l’Homme Trouble , de Cerberus , des Asari et la politique du Conseil de la Citadelle Galactique, entre autre. Tout comme pour l’Initiative Andromeda se soustrayant à un cycle chaos pour entrer dans un autre se confrontant au Fléau une expression autre du Malin et aux Kert. Seuls Geth non évolués, incarnant la naïveté et la gentillesse des enfants, repliés dans le Voile de Persée auraient pu échapper ou se soustraire au cycle ; mais c'est sans compter les actions des jusqueboutistes de Quariens , de Sovereign et de Saren . Encore une fois nous ne pouvons que constater et nous incliner devant la maitrise totale du scénario par les écrivains comme des sujets universels instillés. Le PROTO-MOISONNEUR-HUMAIN et Anthropomorphisme Finalités de la construction du proto-moissoneur-humain Les motivations des Moissonneurs sont extrêmement claires. Comme les Prothéens ils observent l'évolution des espèces, à la différence près que les Moissonneurs assimilent les espèces et ne les contrôlent pas. *Assimiler correspond à récupérer l'Essence d'une espèce entière par l'intermédiaire de chaque individu : son âme, son savoir comme son dernier stade de l'évolution son dernier materiel génétique (la dernière mise à jour de chaque logiciel du vivant) ainsi que par l'énergie vitale contenue dans chaque individu. Tout ces éléments étant dissouts et transmis par le fluide grisâtre, la manière première constituant la dimension organique des Moissonneurs, utile notamment à leur conscience individuelle comme à leut conscience collective ; la dimension organique semble complémentaire à la dimension synthétique (ce qui pourrait nous orienter pour le choix final de la Synthèse) ; cf les 5 Log Dialogues Clés Joker / Identifiant Moissonneur / Log. ::: Les motivations des Moissonneurs se comprennent dans l'Arc Scénaristique global de la Trilogie au travers des informations distillées par les entités hors de notre Espaces-Temps (Moissonneurs, Augure, notamment) et non pas dans un seul épisode. *Dans ME 1, "le Petit Poucet", l'Humanité, est la petite dernière espèce à rejoindre l'Espace Concilien après les Vorchas \\''c'est un comble//'' et l'Humanité arrive à détruire Sovereign . *Du point de vue d'une Entité Nation sans faille, surpuissante, Éternelle, Infinie et Immortelle, cela signifie qu'une créature rudimentaire de chair et de sang, est arrivée à anéantir un Moissonneur, pour la toute première fois depuis le début du cycle de la moisson. :: - Shepard, "la poussière qui a détourné les vents solaires", a fait remarquer l'humanité. :: - "Votre espèce à l’attention de ceux qui vous sont infiniment supérieurs", pour citer l'Augure . *Les Moissonneurs y voient une formidable opportunité. Changement de plan ! Ils reportent la Moisson de la galaxie et donnent la priorité l'Opération Moisson Spécifique de l'Humanité par l'intermédiare des Récolteurs . *La raison ? elle est évidente ... et c'est bien toute la signification du final en apothéose dans ME2 : la découverte du Proto Moissonneur suivie de l'affrontement. :: - Les Moissonneurs travaillaient à la conception de leur futur standard technologique de leur future forme ayant été très impressionnés par la poussière "Humanité". La nouvelle arme (le Souffle) est très intéressante et porte de nombreuses significations... :: - Les Moissonneurs s'inspirent donc de la forme humaine qui a fait ses preuves, leur paraît être la plus efficace et efficiente et surtout la plus "respectable" de toutes les espèces primitives rencontrées à ce jour étant arrivée à dominer l'un des leurs ; "les morts de serve plus à rien" selon l'Augure . :: - À leurs yeux, l'humanité est digne de devenir un Moissonneur et ils prennent sa forme par reconnaissance ; c'est un honneur qu'ils font à l'Humanité, quand on connait l'estime qu'ils ont d'eux-mêmes. ::: Ils ont donc entrepris de créer un prototype (proto) de Moissonneur à l'apparence humaine. *Après avoir redéfini et mis au point leurs nouveaux standards ils seraient retournés achever la moisson du reste de la Voie Lactée. *À la suite de quoi ils se seraient retrouver avec 13 supers Moissonneurs de toute dernière génération, modèle encore plus redoutable que les 3 classes de formes précédentes. *La base des récolteurs est à la fois un laboratoir et une usine de construction de Moissonneurs. Lecture des atouts du Proto Moissonneur Humain : Anthropomorphisme Hypothèses sur l'origine de la Guerre Rachni Une nouvelle fois, nous apprenons dans l'historique relative aux Rachnis que cette espèce à subit l'interventionnisme de l'empire Prothéen au cours de son développement. Classification des espèces dans la Voie Lactée Comme le décrit si bien Mass Effect Wiki dans la page consacrée à la Moralité, il est crucial dans Mass Effect de ne pas être manichéen dans son approche du jeu dans l'ensemble de ses dimensions y compris dans la classification des espèces. Toutes les espèces de l’univers Mass Effect sont toutes remarquablement élaborées, respectables et dignes et ne peuvent aucunement être "discriminées" sur la base d’une poignée de non-conformistes, voyous, hors-la-loi ne pouvant aucnement représenter l’ensemble de leur culture d’appartenance ; ce qui est le cas pour les Butariens ; les humains étaient très mal vus et inspiraient la méfiance jusqu’à ce que Shepard terrasse Sovereign. Il est bon de remarquer que les scénaristes ont élaboré 12 espèces que je qualifierais de conciliennes que l’humanité découvre progressivement lors de son accueil par le Conseil à la Citadelle, y compris les Vorchas, tout le monde peut comprendre qu’avec une espérance de vie de 20 ans le seul choix qu’ils ont est de devenir mercenaire. De mon point de vue, toute espèce pouvant se joindre flotte pour l’assaut final est digne de faire partie de l’Espace Concilien. Il est extrêmement facile de faire des associations d’idées avec d’autres œuvres de SF comme BattleStar Galactica et Stargate SG1 notamment, 2 séries canado-américaines ; ces 2 dernières séries ont des côtés exotiques philosophiques comme spirituels, aspects que nous retrouvons aussi dans Mass Effect avec Urnodt Bakara la Shamane, Thane Cryos, les croyances des Asari comme celles mises de cotés par autres espèces, croyances variées que nous découvrons au travers des quêtes des artefacts si utiles au moral des troupes dans ME3 pour fédérer la galaxie. Seuls les humains essentiellement représentés par les militaires dans Mass Effect sont présentés de façon caricaturale comme totalement incultes et ignares sur ces sujets ; ce n’est vraisemblablement pas le fuit du hasard. Les 2 séries cultes précédemment mentionnées abordent 12 autres mondes que le notre : *BSG et ses 12 colonies de Kobol et évoque la fameuse 13e colonie. *SG SG1 relate 12 espèces d’aliens, les humains formant la 13e espèce. *Le Sphinx de Gyshé fixe 1 fois par an 12 constellations. Sur ces bases culturelles communes j’ai refait un classement des espèces de l’Univers Mass Effect non étendu. *Les espèces de l’espace concilien Humain Asari — Galarien — Turien — Quarien Krogan — Volus — Elcor — Drell Hanari — Butarien — Vorcha — Rachni Les Rachnis représentaient une espèce intéressante de la Voie Lactée avant d’avoir été corrompus par les prothéens et le chant des machines ; par ailleurs, les Rachnis peuvent se joindre à l’assaut final, tout comme les Butariens qui forment une magnifique civilisation, plus distinguée que l’humanité : ils ont le meilleur corps médical et les meilleurs outils de soin de toute la galaxie (comme cela est mentionné dans les romans). *Les espèces hostiles Moissonneur Récolteur — Hérétique Geth ' '''Toutes les espèces assimilées par les moissonneurs ' '''Yagh — Varren — Devoreur *Les "espèces" hors de notre Espace-Temps Geth — Veilleur — Prothéen — Léviathan L’humanité, la dernière arrivée dans l’espace concilien, peut tout à fait prendre la tête de la pyramide des espèces ; elle a toute sa légitimité car c’est la seule qui possède la partie "manquante du code du bioware" pour utiliser le creuset et peut ainsi seller le destin de la Voie Lactée. Ce n’est ni de humano-centrise, ni de l’anthropomorphisme ; pour ma part, si Blasto, Thane ou Wrex avaient été choisi comme héros, les Hanaris, Drells ou Krogans auraient été en haut de la pyramide. Les relations Organique - Synthétique Les quatre choix et leurs implications galactiques Mass Effect, une oeuvre parfaitement cohérente La pépite la mieux cachée de la trilogie Les Prothéens surveillaient de près l’évolution de nombreuses espèces dont l’humanité. Ce point qui aurait pu échapper au joueur est confirmé lors de la lecture d’une tablette prothéenne dans la salle de décontamination au tout début de ME3, dans les archives sur Mars. Ce petit message anodin, mais crucial est une boucle de cohérence qui fait écho à une mission sur Eletania en Mako au tout début de ME1, après que la favorite eût remis un petit objet au commandant Shepard qu’il pourra insérer dans une sphère prothéenne : s’en dégagea un éclair déclenchant une très curieuse et très intéressante vision chez Shepard. Les visions de Shepard inculquée par la sphère prothéene sur Eletania dans ME1. Je retranscris mot pour mot : *''Émergeant d’un profond sommeil, vous regagnez peu à peu l’usage de vos sens. Vous êtes seul dans la forêt non loin des grottes que vous partagez avec le reste de la tribu. Votre nuque vous élance ; en passant la main dessus, vous sentez une petite bosse, comme si l’on y avait inséré de force un petit fragment de silex. Vous vous appuyez sur votre lance en os pour vous mettre debout. Un bruit vous fait lever la tête : immobile au-dessus de vous flotte une étrange créature, bien différente des oiseaux que vous chassez au bord du lac. Comment vole-t-elle, elle qui n’a ni tête ni ailes, cette bête d’argent flamboyant, monolithique, figée dans le ciel tel un nuage ? Vous la sentez qui vous épie, qui vous étudie. D’un poing poilu, vous brandissez votre lance en guise de menace. La créature prend alors son essor jusqu’à disparaître de votre vue. Avec un grognement de satisfaction, vous reprenez le chemin de votre tribu. Vous retombez bien vite dans la routine d’une vie quotidienne rythmée par la conquête de nourriture, de partenaires sexuels et de territoires. Les jours se succèdent, pareils l’un à l’autre : chaque matin, à votre réveil, vous sentez comme une présence, comme si un autre était en vous et partageait l’usage de vos sens. Invariablement, vous passez votre main sur l’étrange bosse qui orne votre nuque et repensez à cette créature d’argent dans le ciel.'' *''Le vent se fait plus froid : voici venir l’hiver. Vous devez marcher plus loin, emmitouflé dans votre peau de bête, pour trouver des proies. C’est au cours d’une longue marche que l’étrange oiseau se manifeste à nouveau : d’abord par son cri, un grondement assourdissant, comme un présage de son arrivée. Sa panse s’entrouvre pour laisser apparaître une orbite unique, gigantesque, rougeoyante. Vous tentez de prendre la fuite, mais de l’orbite jaillit un doigt de lumière pourpre qui vous étreint. Puis à nouveau, le néant.'' *''Vous prenez conscience peu après, allongé sur le sol d’Eletania sous les regards de vos compagnons et de l’artefact prothéen, intact. Il y a eu un grand éclair et vous vous êtes écroulé, vous explique-t-on. Vous vous sentez bien Shepard vous demande l’autre d’un air inquiet ? Avant de répondre vous prenez un instant pour songer aux implications de votre vision: les souvenirs d’un Chasseur Homo Sapiens capturés par un implant enregistreur Prothéen. Combien de temps ont-ils passé à étudier nos ancêtres, à les observer, à analyser leurs données depuis leur base martienne ? Quels enseignements ont-ils bien pu en tirer ? "Tout va bien" faites vous finalement. Il semble peu probable que vous n’ayez jamais la réponse à cette question. "Peu importe".'' Fin de citation. Mais quel est cet OVNI, magnifique trésor caché dans une mission non essentielle, un microscopique détail au début de la Trilogie ? Ce détail renseigne sur la cohérence, la maturité de l’histoire, la maitrise parfaite du scénario et la puissance de son contenu. La prodigieuse équipe de Mass Effect ne laisse vraiment rien au hasard. Ces visions sont très étranges Les expériences décrites nous désignant par l’usage du "vous" ne décrivent pas des visions d’un observateur quelconque extérieur à la scène, mais bel et bien du vécu par le commandant Shepard, les auteurs en s’adressant à nous le joueur, comme s’il y avait une volonté de nous faire revivre un passage d’une de nos vies antérieures, comme éventuellement nous prédire une rencontre future. Shepard lui-même ne comprenant pas la portée de ses visions. Il est bon de souligner qu’au moment de la découverte de cette sphère prothéenne par Shepard, juste après qu’Anderson lui laisse le commandement du Normandy, notre héros n’a encore jamais vu l’arme des moissonneurs en fonctionnement : le fameux laser rouge géant. Que pouvons-nous en déduire ? *Les Prothéens avaient-ils découvert et maitrisaient-ils la sauvegarde de la mémoire des Organiques ? Dans ce cas, cela aurait été uniquement valable pour le flash back et non valable pour le flash forward. Ce qui engendre de nouvelles questions. *Pourquoi les Moissonneurs auraient-ils moissonné le Shepard des cavernes, alors qu’ils affirment ne moissonner que les espèces avancées ? Les Moissonneurs surveillaient-ils l’âme de Shepard ? Se doutaient-ils de la fin que la moisson des Prothéen serait la dernière complète ? Se doutaient-ils donc que la moisson post-prothéenne serait contrariée par un élu ? Si ce n’est pas le cas, cela soulève une autre question. *Les Prothéen maitrisaient-ils donc l’accès technologique aux Annales Akashiques ou Akashic Records, donc à toute la connaissance de l’Univers mêlant passé, présent et futur sans distinction de temps dans la grande bibliothèque cosmique de la connaissance ? Ce détail déterminant confirmerait-il le fonctionnement du Grand Tout, au travers du panenthéisme : l’Intelligence est à la fois l’influence suprême qui agit sur l’univers, tout en étant le résultat de celui-ci ? Les hypothèses suggérées par ce détail de mission dans la trilogie Mass Effect sont toutes aussi étourdissantes que passionnantes. Mais, il semble en effet peu probable que nous n’ayons jamais les réponses concrètes à ces hypothèses intangibles ; même si ces sujets sont revus et corrigés dans toutes les bonnes œuvres de sciences-fictions comme Lucy, Avatar, Interstellar, Cloud Atlas, Matrix, StarWars, StarTrek... Lectures des illustrations des couvertures des 3 actes Les illustrations de la saga Shepard représentent à merveille les 3 grandes étapes de l'évolution humaine, notre Shepard changeant littéralement physiquement et intellectuellement, traversant 3 étapes majeures de l'existence : la découverte, la maturité pour atteindre la sagesse. Ces 3 étapes symbolisant les trois grandes phases de la Vie représentent également en quelque sorte une mise en abime du parcours initiatique du joueur s'identifiant au commandant, miroir de l’évolution permanente que nous expérimentons au moment présent, aux échelles microcosmique et macrocosmique. L'illustration de chacun des actes donne plus d'informations que ce que nous ne pourrions imaginer au premier abord, notre regard glissant machinalement sur la pochette avant de nous emparer du disque. L'illustration de ME 1 Le héros apparait dans un premier temps d'une belle maturité physique toute relative comparée aux défis qui l'attend : il est bon de porter attention aux multiples détails, comme des ailes (d'un ange) prédisant la destinée du commandant, sa pyramide de code matricielle illustrant son propre bioware, suggérant la véritable nature de l'humanité. Cette pyramide étirée de manière ascensionnelle le reliant à une créature des ténèbres aux aguets tapie dans l'obscurité, nettement supérieure, laisse imaginer un avenir compliqué pour notre héros. Mais ses atouts se profilent, la frégate spatiale représentant l'une des ailes de notre héros (littéralement demi-dieu) et le soutient d'une équipe multi-espèces loyale. L'illustration de ME 2 Le héros apparait dans un deuxième temps en pleine force de l'âge, aguerri par ses succès. Il laisse paraître une forte détermination de ne pas laisser le Malin envahir la Voie Lactée, toujours entouré d’une équipe multi-espèces, tous concentrés sur le même objectif (les regards). La scène située dans une mégalopole est dominée par une sphère obscure (autre représentation du Malin se rapprochant) qui absorbe littéralement la lumière, donc la Vie, tel un trou noir conférant à la scène une ambiance lourde et déclinante suggérant que le crépuscule de la galaxie est proche. L'illustration de ME 3 La troisième illustration nous présente un héros seul, resigné à ne pas avoir pu empêcher le commencement d'un anéantissement inéluctable, lucide, prêt à faire face à ses responsabilités et aux enjeux qui se profilent. Toujours debout, réfléchi et concentré, il est prêt à affronter à son avenir dont il n'a pas complètement conscience (destinée vraisemblablement mentionnée dans son contrat céleste). "Le Ciel qui nous tombe sur la tête" est représenté par les débris spatiaux se consumant lors de leurs entrées dans l'atmosphère, est une illustration des tentatives vaines de repousser un futur qui semble écrit d'avance : l'invasion de notre espace par le Malin a bien commencé. La boucle est bouclée Il est bon de relever que l'illustration du premier acte est particulièrement cohérente avec les 3 fins (comme avec le premier nom de la companie). Notre commandant Shepard miraculeusement réanimé après avoir été foudroyé par le laser de l’Augure effectue la dernière partie de son ascension, s’élevant par un élévateur de lumière blanche le conduisant vers un lieu inconnu, au-devant d’un avenir inconnaissable lui ouvrant des possibilités dépassant toute compréhension dans les dimension des organiques. Seule cette ascension lui permettra de transcender le Malin en déployant un véritable raz de marée d'énergie. Conclusion Épilogue Le message et le messager de la saga Shepard Remerciements Références Livres '"Dormir, rêver, mourir", Explorer la conscience avec le Dalaï-Lama' Sous la direction de Francisco J. Varela aux éditions NiL ; paru en 1997 en Anglais et 1998 en Français. Citation de la 4 ième de couverture : Francisco J. Varela est docteur en biologie. Ses travaux en neurobiologie, biologie et épistémologie lui ont assuré un renom international. Directeur de recherche au CNRS et à l’Hôpital de la Salpêtrière, il est l’auteur de plusieurs ouvrages parmi lesquels Autonomie et connaissance : essai sur le vivant (Seuil, 1989), Passerelles (Albin Michel 1995) et Un salon pour l’éthique (La Découverte, 1996). '' // Toujours et partout, les hommes ont eu à affronter deux passages majeurs dans la vie, au cours desquels leur esprit semble se dissoudre et entrer dans un royaume totalement inconnu. Le premier passage est celui du sommeil, compagnon constant de l’humanité, temporaire et rempli de rêves, qui a enchanté les cultures depuis le début de l’Histoire. Le second est celui de la mort, l’énigme profonde et béante, l’événement ultime. Ce sont des zones d’ombre de l’ego, où la science occidentale se sent souvent mal à l’aise, loin de ses territoires familiers de l’univers physique ou de la causalité physiologique. En revanche, la tradition bouddhiste tibétaine y est pleinement chez elle ; en fait, elle a acquis une connaissance remarquable dans ce domaine. "Dormir, rêver, mourir" est le fruit d’échanges passionnants entre le Dalaï-Lama et des scientifiques occidentaux de premier plan, qui établissent des points de rencontre entre le bouddhisme tibétain et les disciples scientifiques contemporaines. Le fossé entre la technologie et la spiritualité se comble. Les recherches les plus avancées dans le domaine du cerveau donnent un relief particulier aux intuitions d’une tradition consacrée aux divers degrés de subtilité de l’esprit. Autour du Dalaï-Lama se sont réunis le philosophe Charles Taylor, la psychanalyste Joyce McDougall, la psychologue Jayne Gackenbach, l’anthropologue Joan Halifax et le neurologue Jérôme Engel. 'Invitation aux sciences cognitives''' : de Francisco J. Varela, aux éditions du Seuil, 1996. Citation de la 4 ième de couverture : Francisco J. Varela (1946-2001) : Neurobiologiste et philosophe, il fut directeur de recherche au CNRS. Ses travaux lui ont assuré un renom international. // L’émergence des sciences cognitives, constellation de disciplines aussi diverses que l’informatique, la linguistique et les neurosciences, marque un changement conceptuel qui préfigure sans doute les nouveaux champs scientifiques du siècle prochain. Autour de la question de la connaissance ont spontanément convergé plusieurs approches complémentaires dont Francisco Varela dresse ici un panorama très complet. De l’intelligence artificielle aux réseaux de neurones et aux travaux actuels sur la conscience et la vie artificielle, il met en perspective les grands courants des sciences cognitives. Rejetant tout reductionisme et tout a priori théorique, cette approche " enactive " refuse de réduire la conscience à des interactions entre neurones et de séparer le cerveau du monde extérieur. 'Petite Poucette' : de Michel Serres, aux éditions Le Pommier, 2012. Citation de la 4 ième de couverture : Professeur à Stanford University, membre de l’Académie Francaise, Michel Serre est l’auteur de nombreux essais philosophiques et d’histoire des sciences, dont les derniers, "Temps de crises" et "Musique" ont été largement salués par la presse. Il est l’un des rares philosophes contemporains à proposer une vision du monde qui associe les sciences et la culture. // Le monde a tellement changé que les jeunes doivent tout réinventer. Nos sociétés occidentales ont déjà vécu deux révolutions : le passage de l’oral à l’écrit, puis de l’écrit à l’imprimé. Comme chacune des précédentes, la troisième, tout aussi décisive, s’accompagne de mutations politiques, sociales et cognitives. Ce sont des périodes de crises. De l’essor des nouvelles technologies, un nouvel humain est né : Michel Serres le baptise "Petite Poucette" — clin d’œil à la maestria avec laquelle les messages fusent de ses pouces. Petite Poucette va devoir réinventer une manière de vivre ensemble, des institutions, une manière d’être et de connaître… Débute une nouvelle ère qui verra la victoire de la multitude, anonyme, sur les élites dirigeantes, bien identifiées ; du savoir discuté sur les doctrines enseignées ; d’une société immatérielle librement connectée sur la société du spectacle à sens unique… Ce livre propose à Petite Poucette une collaboration entre générations pour mettre en œuvre cette utopie, seule réalité possible. 'L'Utopie' : de Thomas More Citation de la 4 ième de couverture de l'édition J'ai lu, ré-édition 2016 : Thomas More (1478-1535) Homme politique et humaniste anglais, il fait une brillante carrière politique avant d’être exécuté pour s’être opposé au divorce d'Henri VIII d’avec Catherine d'Aragon. // C’est en 1516 que Thomas More lance ce cri aux résonances si modernes. Juriste au service de la couronne d’Angleterre, alors portée par Henri VIII, il est témoin d’un règne perclus de vices : abus, corruption, racket, injustice, iniquité des lois … La société anglaise offre un tableau d’une violence répugnante pour les âmes éprises d’humanité. More rêve d’un autre monde : une république exemplaire où la propriété individuelle et l’argent seraient abolis, une république de citoyens vertueux, amoureux de sagesse et de paix. Ce pays merveilleux, c’est l’Utopie ; mais hélas, il semble que seuls les philosophes ou les fous soient capables d’y croire … 'Perdons-nous connaissance' ? de la mythologie à la neurologie : de Lionel Naccache, aux éditions Odile Jacob, 2010. Citation de la 4 ième de couverture : Lionel Naccache est neurologue à l’hôpital de la Pitié-Salpêtrière à Paris et chercheur en neurosciences cognitives au sein du centre de recherche de l'institut du cerveau et de la moelle épinière. Il est l’auteur du "Nouvel Inconscient". // "Perdons-nous connaissance ?" C’est-à-dire, perdons-nous le sens de ce qu’est la connaissance alors que nous nous autoproclamons "société de la connaissance" ? Aujourd’hui, la connaissance ne fait plus peur à personne, alors que depuis trois mille ans notre culture occidentale n’a cessé de la décrire comme vitale et dangereuse. Oui, dangereuse, qui s’en souvient encore ? Cette rupture avec notre héritage constitue-t-elle un progrès ou une régression, une chute ou une ascension ? La Mythologie et la Neurologie, sources de "connaissance de la connaissance", nous offriront de précieuses clés pour résoudre ce paradoxe inédit dans l’histoire de la pensée. Dans cet essai brillant qui explore les multiples dimensions de nos existences, nous comprenons pourquoi la connaissance ne doit pas être envisagée comme une question de "spécialistes", mais comme l’affaire de chacun. La vie secrète des arbres : de Peter Wohlleben, aux éditions Les Arènes. Paru en 2015 en allemand et en 2017 en français. Citation de la 4 ième de couverture de l'édition : Peter Wohlleben a passé plus de vingt ans comme forestier en Allemagne. Il dirige maintenant une foret écologique. Son livre a été numéro un des ventes en Allemagne avec plus de 650 000 exemplaires vendus et est devenu un étonnant best-seller aux États-Unis. Il est traduite en 32 langues. // Dans ce livre plein de grâce, acclamé dans le monde entier, le forestier Peter Wohlleben nous apprend comment s’organise la société des arbres. Les forêts ressemblent à des communautés humaines. Les parents vivent avec leurs enfants, et les aident à grandir. Les arbres répondent avec ingéniosité aux dangers. Leur système radiculaire, semblable à un réseau internet végétal, leur permet de partager des nutriments avec les arbres malades mais aussi de communiquer entre eux. Et leurs racines peuvent perdurer plus de dix mille ans … Prodigieux conteur, Wohlleben s’appuie sur les dernières connaissances scientifiques et multiplie les anecdotes fascinantes pour nous faire partager sa passion des arbres. Après avoir découvert les secrets de ces géants terrestres, par bien des côtés plus résistants et plus inventifs que les humains, votre promenade dans les bois ne sera plus jamais la même. Livres Mass Effect *"The Art of Mass Effect", aux éditions Prima Games, 2007. *"The Art of Mass the Effect Univers", aux éditions Dark Horse, 2012. *"L’Intégral du premier Cycle" de Drew Karpyshyn, aux éditions Bragelonne, 2017. *"La Révolte du Nexus" J. Hough et K.C. Akexander, aux éditions Milady, 2017 Jeux *Mass Effect 1 + codex. *Mass Effect 2 + codex. *Mass Effect 3 + codex. Sites Web *Tous les films des jeux Mass Effect en Très Haute Définition par Game Movie Land sont accessibles : __FORCERSOMMAIRE__ https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLk280nmxFVb6Iisr1A3GhsYA8SGhnFr2p *http://www.bioware.com/ *http://masseffect.bioware.com *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ray_Muzyka *https://thresholdimpact.com *http://drewkarpyshyn.com *http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/ *http://masseffectuniverse.fr/ *http://masseffectfrance.net *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9RGTgb_Fbo (Mass Effect Retrospective Panel - Pax 2013) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8BSg9KIe0k (BioWare discusses Mass Effect 3 endings, DLC, and Tali's face) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9Z-nCv7XsI (MomoCon 2013 Stars of Mass Effect Panel) Series TV aux thèmes similaires *StarGate SG1 *Battlestar Galactica https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battlestar_Galactica_(série_télévisée) Je vous souhaite de plaisantes réflexions autour des connaissances universelles condensées dans le triptyque Shepard, œuvre vidéo-ludique-éducative-interactive hors normes. Ces connaissances savamment présentées et prêtes à être assimilées nous ont été offertes sur le plateau Mass Effect dès 2007 par la très brillante équipe de médecins fondateurs de Bioware à ses débuts, à Edmonton, Canada, planète Terre, système Hélios, galaxie la Voie Lactée. Merci à vous pour avoir investi et consacré de votre temps à lire ce blog. Y_L_O_S 801 juillet 15, 2017 à 13:01 (UTC) __FORCERSOMMAIRE__ Catégorie:Billets de blog